Fifty Shades of Roses
by littlemiss713
Summary: Ana finds out that she's pregnant and Christian makes a mistake. Will Ana stay hidden or will she go home to Christian?lemons and swearing.
1. Secrets have been spilled

Ana POV

Oh no!

I should have known with me being so hungry and tired all the time. I just wanted to make sure that this wasn't it and I was just going through a phase. Christian has sure been noticing as well too.

What am I going to do!

"Ana! Are you ok?" Dr. Greene asked me. " I don't know, are you sure I'm pregnant? Like, for sure?" I ask just to be sure.

Dr. Greene chuckled, "Ana, I can understand why you are nervous, but be happy cause you are 100% pregnant. Congratulations."

_Congratulations? Is that what you would say? Christian is going to kill me, maybe. We just got married and now I'm pregnant!_

"Thank you, Dr. Greene. Now I must go and get ready for a charity event tonight. Please don't tell Mr. Grey yet. I want to do it tonight"

"All right, Ana. Make sure to keep healthy and I want you to schedule an appointment in four weeks with me to do a check up on the baby"

"Ok Dr. Greene, see you then."

Thank god that Kate and Elliot are coming over before the event, I hadn't heard from Kate in a couple weeks and I asked her and Elliot to come over. I will just tell Kate and ask her what I should do.

"Ana? Are you coming?" in the back of my mind, I heard Sawyer but it didn't really register. "Ana?"

"Yeah, sorry Sawyer, I was just off in my own little world. Lets go home, I still have to decide what I'm wearing for tonight." I smile down at him. I love our security, they are freaking awesome. I don't like how Christian thinks that we should stick to formalities all the time; it's just that being called Mrs. Grey makes me feel so old.

I jump in the car, antsy to get home and face Christian. Sawyer jumps into the driver's seat and then we are off, heading to the apartment. When we arrive at Escala, I notice Kate's car on the sidewalk, that's weird. "Sawyer, is that Kate's car?" I wonder why her car is here, when Elliot and Kate come, they usually bring Elliot's car. "Yes Ana, Kate's car," Sawyer replied with a grace that I definitely didn't have.

I only nod. Why am I getting so curious over a car? It must be the pregnancy that's making me so wacky.

Sawyer and I ride the elevator up and when I get out all I see is Christian and Kate yelling at each other, in the back of my mind I notice that Elliot is nowhere to be seen. "Hey!" I try and get them to stop yelling at each other, it doesn't work, they are still fighting and they are starting to piss me off. Never piss off a newly found pregnant woman. Ever.** (AN:I COULDN'T PUT PREGNANT PERSON WHEN SHE JUST FOUND OUT LIKE A HOUR AGO, COULD I? I KNOW IT SOUNDS STUPID THOUGH ****) **Out of the corner of my eye I see Gail and Taylor just standing there watching them. I wonder why they aren't helping me stop them. Then it hits me, they know that I can handle the situation on my own.

"HEY!" Christian and Kate immediately silence and I continue to yell at them like they were children and I'm their mother, "What in fucks sake are you to fighting about? I come in and find you to going at it like wild dogs fighting over raw meat! What the hell was this fight over?" again silence. "I swear to god, if you don't answer me right now, all hell will break lose and I will go ape shit on your asses" I said in a deadly calm way. They both looked at each other as to say, _do you want to tell her cause I don't_.

Before I could yell at them some more, Kate spoke up. "Ana, I'm sorry for yelling at Christian, we talking about something that happened a couple of days ago and it just happened. I'll tell you later" Kate answered my unspoken question and Christian just nodded in agreement.

"Ok I believe you. Christian can you stay down here for a little while with Gail, Sawyer and Taylor? I really want to talk to Kate and I need to get ready and I want you to get the full affect. So stay down here. Taylor, Sawyer and Gail, will you please make sure that he stays down here no matter what?" All three of them nod in agreement. "Thank you, Kate come on, lets go to Christian and I's room so we can talk,"

Kate and I hurry to the bedroom and I carefully shut and lock the door to make as little noise as possible because I don't want to spark Christian's imagination.

Kate walks over and sits on the corner of the bed with a questioning look on her face. I start pacing and I think that it would be easier if we start off with a different subject. "So, what is it that you were going to tell me? And where is Elliot cause I know he isn't here because you took your own car," I continue with out a breath.

"That's why Grey and I got we yelling at each other. Elliot and I are in this huge fight and Christian and I were talking about it and he said something snarky, so what happened was that Elliot was mad at me for missing our very special date night because I was at work way late. So what does he decide to do about it? Instead of talking it over like normal people, he went out and got plastered and slept with some redheaded bimbo." I can totally tell that Kate is pissed.

"Wait, he cheated on you? While he was drunk? Oh my god, I'm going to kill that bastard!" I start to open the door when Kate rushed over to me and stopped me from doing it. "Its ok Steele, I have been making Elliot's life a living hell the past week so we are all good. I have been staying at our old apartment and not letting Elliot come. He's been calling and texting all week and I haven't answered at all. And the best part is that Elliot has been sending so many flowers that my office, bedroom and our living room and kitchen are filled with red, yellow, pink and white roses." Kate says giddily.

I just smile at Kate's happiness that Elliot really wants to apologize, then I frown and I wonder if I tell Christian and he'll get mad and do the same thing that Elliot did. I really need Kate's help.

In the most serious tone that I can imagine possible, I say to Kate in a whisper that she would probably not hear.

"Kate, I'm pregnant."

**OH, CLIFFHANGER! SO THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC SO PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL UP DATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! IF YOU HAVE ANY AD ONS OR POSSIBLITIES ON WHERE THIS STORY COULD GO, PLEASE TELL ME.**

**AND ANSWER MY QUESTIONS OF THE CHAPTER:**

**WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE BOOK?**

**WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST PET?**

**WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE MOVIE?**

**WHO'S YOUR FAV? CHRITIAN OR ELLIOT? KATE OR ANA?**

**WHAT IS YOUR FAV SONG?**

**R AND R PLEASE**


	2. Sisters before Misters

**Hey! I'm back!** **So I've been getting really good idea's for my story. I want to send a shout out to and dancemom33 for their really good ideas! Thanks you guys! So, here it is, Chapter 2-Sisters before Misters (I hope you like the name of this chapter. I thought long and hard on what it should be)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FSOG at all!**

Kate's POV

_I'm pregnant_

The words rang in the back of my mind over and over again. I cannot believe that Ana is pregnant. Her and Christian just got married god dammit! They must go at like wild dogs! It's from one piece of drama to the next! When will I get a break? At lest we know whom the father is cause I know that Ana is so wrapped up in Christian to be doing anything wrong. If she didn't then there would be a whole other mess to clean.

"Kate? Are you listening to me? I said I don't know what to do and I need your help. What do I do?" Ana's worried and rushed words brought me back from my thoughts. "I'm ok, it's just a lot to process. Have you told Christian? No, wait, you haven't had you? I know what would happen if you told him. Ana, you need to tell him. Go downstairs right now and tell him. Right now!" I don't mean to yell at her, but I just cannot believe she hasn't told him. Well I can, Ana is afraid to tell him. Wow.

"But, Kate, what if he yells at me or throws me out or wants to divorce me? I am just really afraid," I saw it in Ana's face. She was really terrified

"Ana, just go and get it over with. I'll be right here when you're done. If he starts to yell at you then I will come downstairs, ok?" hoped she said yes. It was, after all, Christian's baby too. I hope he's ok with it cause if not then he's screwed cause I know Ana and she's going to chose the baby over him.

I saw Ana's slight nod then she walked slowly downstairs. I just sat there, not really knowing what to do. I decided that I was going to do the right thing that a best friend would always do and went to eavesdrop.

I silently tiptoed downstairs and hid behind a wall. I started hearing voices that were unmistakably Christian's and Ana's. "Um, Christian, so I went to the doctor today to see why I was so sleepy and nauseous this week." I could hear the nervousness in her voice.

"Oh yes, so what is it Mrs. Grey? What's wrong?" Christian can be so cocky and flirtatious towards her some times. "Um, so you can't be mad because I didn't do this on my own and it was an accident." Poor Ana, I bet she's shaking. _Oh holy hell please let him be ok with it._ I sent my silent prayer to the heavens above. "Ok I wont be mad, what is it?"

"Christian, I'm pregnant." I swear, when she said that, you could have heard a pin drop it was so quiet. Then the yelling started.

"What do you mean? Like, are you serious or is this a joke, cause if it's a joke, its not very funny. You cant be pregnant Ana, what about your shot! I told you to make sure that you went to get exactly when you needed to! How could you be so stupid Ana!"

I was about to go out and yell at Christian for yelling at Ana when I felt something holding me back. It was Gail. "Don't go out there. Ana can take care of herself and put Christian in his place. All you need to do is make sure that you are there after their little fight to make sure Ana's ok," she whispered in my ear. Just as she did, I heard Ana say, "Christian! Don't you think that I thought of that! Stop yelling at me like its my fault!" my super strong Steele, I mean Grey.

"Ana, it is your fault! Why couldn't you have been more careful and a little less stupid! I can't believe you right now!" before Ana could respond, I could hear Christian mumble under his breath, "I can't believe I married you." To this I turned to see Ana recoil like Christian slapped her.

I heard Ana's quick response in the most deadly calm voice she could muster, "Well then, if you feel this way, maybe we should just get a divorce." Ana ran up to the bedroom to safety after what just happened.

I stepped out so Christian could see me. "What is with you Grey men. You guys just love breaking hearts don't you? First Elliot now you! Jesus, cant you guys just get it right once? If you boys keep this up, then both Ana and I will be gone. Well I hope your happy, Grey, cause from the sounds of it, you just lost the love of you life, and I hope it was worth it. Look where your control got you this time." And with that, I stomped upstairs to a waiting Ana so that I could comfort her when she most needed it.

Right now, all I'm thinking about is a fresh start. A nice vacation between Ana, our reinforcement and I cause I think we deserve it, as it would be a great stress reliever, with no mad husbands or cheating fiancés. I just need to call up reinforcement and we can get this vacation in our plans. I know just who to call.

**Did you like it? I hope you did. It didn't take me long to update so I hope you enjoyed! For those who like Mortal Instruments, I have a just beginning story called Sparkle and you should read it! **


	3. Reinforcement

**I have the worst case of writers block and I have no idea what to write but I am trying. Disclaimer- I do hate doing this but I don't own FSOG or Truly, madly deeply by Savage Garden**

Ethan POV

"Hey baby, do you want to make some dinner? I would but . . . " Mia spaced off trying to look for an excuse that would work. The funny thing is, I always know she is making excuses but I can't resist doing something. People think it's cute that I would do anything for her, and I do to. Man I am whipped.

"Sure thing. How does spaghetti sound?" before I could even get the spaghetti noodles out of the pantry, my phone starts to ring. It's making me laugh because its Kate and her ringtone on my phone is _"It's your pretty, little, annoying sister" _and it just keeps ringing. I let it continue without even thinking cause I'm laughing so hard.

I think Mia was over it when she suggested that I pick up the phone or she would stick it up where the sun doesn't shine.

I pick up the phone with my poker face on, "Hey Kate, what do you need? And let me just tell you that you owe me dinner." I hear someone sobbing in the background and I am wonder if it's Ana.

"Hey bro, um is Mia there?" why does Kate want to talk to Mia. Its not like Kate hates Mia but usually she just cuts out the middleman and just calls Mia. "Sure, she's right here," I pull the phone away from my ear and walk over to Mia as she was wondering what was going on, "Kate wants to talk to you."

Mia takes the phone and walks over to our bedroom and shuts the door so that I can't come in and hear the conversation.

Half an hour later, Mia walks out of the bedroom with tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. Before I could even ask why she was crying, Mia answered my unasked question, "Elliot, we need to pack. Ana, Kate, you and I are going on a vacation for a while. I don't know how long but Ana already took care of our jobs so we will be on paid leave (**Does Mia have a job? It never said in the books).** Just bring as much stuff as you can. We need to be at Escala at midnight so can you take me to my apartment so I can pack?"

Why would we need to go on a vacation? Something must have happened to Ana or Kate. I wonder what drew them to that extreme but I know that I am going to get to the bottom of this.

I just nodded to Mia and soon we were off to Mia's apartment.

**Line break**

I just stood in front of my small makeshift closet wondering what I should wear. Mia was making herself a sandwich and would be back up in a couple of minutes. She's the one that will be helping me with my packing. We needed to hurry though; it is 10:42 pm. I already have my toiletries ready and my carryon packed and now I just need to get most if not all of my clothes.

Mia came back up and started to yell at me like a drill Sargent, "Ok, so we have 30 minutes to get you packed, the put our bags in the car, go to the bank and get spending money then we are on our way. So lets go!"

15 minutes later we are packed and Mia is on the couch taking a little nap like I told her to while I am putting the bags in the car. It takes an all of two minutes and I go back inside and wake up Mia.

When we get to Escala, I see Sawyer waiting in the lobby to take us up. He looks very nervous and worried. He leads us to the elevator and enters some pin number on the pin machine thingy.

Sawyer was still jumpy when we got out of the elevator, when the doors opened; Mia and I saw a terrible sight. It was Ana lying on the in a full on meltdown, crying her eyes out and Kate on the floor next to her trying to calm her down. They didn't see us come up cause they didn't look our way. My poor Ana looked like a small, shriveled child. Sawyer was frozen solid when he saw. I had just enough time to hear, "Ana and Kate have been like this for over two hours.

It took me less than twenty seconds to react. I rushed over to Ana and Kate and totally forgot about Mia. I kneeled on the floor on the other side of Ana, opposite of Kate and started to sing in Ana's ear.

I'll be your dream

I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy

I'll be your hope I'll be your love

Be everything that you need

I'll love you more with every breath

Truly, madly, deeply do

I will be strong I will be faithful

'Cause I'm counting on

A new beginning

A reason for living

A deeper meaning, yeah

_[Chorus:]_

I want to stand with you on

A mountain

I want to bathe with you in the sea

I want to lay like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me

And when the stars are shining

Brightly in the velvet sky,

I'll make a wish send it to heaven

Then make you want to cry

The tears of joy for all the

Pleasure and the certainty

That we're surrounded by the

Comfort and protection of

The highest powers

In lonely hours

The tears devour you

_[Chorus]_

Oh can you see it baby?

You don't have to close your eyes

'Cause it's standing right

Before you

All that you need will surely come

I'll be your dream I'll be your wish

I'll be your fantasy

I'll be your hope I'll be your love

Be everything that you need

I'll love you more with every breath

Truly, madly, deeply do

_[Chorus]_

I want to stand with you on a

Mountain

I want to bathe with you in the sea

I want to live like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me

Ana started to calm down at the sound of my voice and the sound of the song. It was our song, the song that would always calm us down or would make us happy.

Kate and Mia just stared at me. I never sing in front of anyone but Ana and even that is almost never.

I got up from my awkward position on the floor and reached my hand out to help Ana of the floor.

I went to go stand next to Mia with my arms crossed. "Why the fuck was Ana on the floor crying? Where the hell is Christian or Elliot for that matter?"

Ana finally having the courage whispered, "Christian isn't here, he left when I told him that I was pregnant."


	4. Singing in the Car

Ana POV

Ethan just stood there. Even after Kate explained the plan to him. Even after Mia tried to get him to sit down and even when I told him I was pregnant. We were all kind of worried about him, but I had to leave the room to make some calls.

I dialed the number of the first person on the list that Kate gave me. The person answered on the first ring, "Mrs. Grey, is there something that I can help you with?"

"Yes there is Welch. I will be going on a vacation with Mia Grey and Kate and Ethan Kavanagh. I want you to make sure that Christian doesn't find us. You will not track us down for him. You will not tell him where we are at all costs. If you can complete this task then I will give you a little bonus of fifty grand."

I can practically hear the gears in his head as he thinks about this, "I can complete this task. I will not find you for him under all costs. I will not tell him where you are going and as for the rest of my team, they wont either. Have a safe trip Mrs. Grey."

"I will, goodbye Welch." I hang up the phone and I call Sawyer to Christian's office. He immediately comes and knocks on the door. "Mrs. Grey, is there something I can do for you?" Why does he always have to be so formal? "Sawyer, ever since my fight with Christian, I thought it would be nice to take a break. Kate, Mia, Ethan and I are going on a vacation and you're coming so that Christian won't freak about me not taking some security. I need you to get packed and to inform Taylor and Gail about this. Tell them that they cannot tell Christian about me leaving or where I am. Can you do that for me? Oh, and, you cannot just pack suits. This will be your vacation too, so you will need to bring three weeks worth of clothes and you need to have fun."

He smiled a very thankful smile and ran off to tell the others their orders. I walked up to my room so that I could make sure that everything was packed.

Kate's plan was to go on a little vacation that was Christian-free. We would go and travel through Europe. I was so excited. I had fifty thousand dollars in my bank account and I plan on using some off that money.

I stopped when I thought of what Christian was doing right now. Was he getting drunk? Was he with Flynn? The worst thing he could do right now is be with that bitch troll. Was he?

Stop.

I don't want to think about that right now. I really don't want to jinx it. He's the one that fucked up, not me. He walked out, not me. I am really worried that he will want me to get rid of the little blip. My mini Christian I just couldn't ever do that.

No matter what Christian says I will never give up on my blip. It isn't blips fault that Christian and I are in a bad place right now. Blip did nothing wrong.

I'm just so scared right now. I need to stop thinking about what Christian did and focus on my vacation. My very, very cool vacation.

I need to make a couple more calls before we go. Once I have called the airlines and a hotel in Paris, France, I dial Christian's number. It goes strait to voicemail. "Christian, I know you are mad at me. I know you probably really hate me and that you have an explanation for why you left. I just wanted to tell you that I am going away for a couple of days. This isn't me asking for a divorce or me leaving. I will come home. Don't worry; I will be bringing Sawyer with me in case something happens. Mia, Ethan and Kate are coming along to. Please don't try and find me. Just give me some time. Don't ask Welch or track my phone. I need you to trust me with this and remember that I will always love you. Laters baby." And with that I end the phone call.

Sawyer bursts into the room with a big smile on his face. "Mrs. Grey, the taxi is here. I have told Gail and Taylor about the situation and all of the bags for everyone are packed in the car. Everyone is just waiting for you. Ready?" I nod and he starts rushing me toward the elevator.

I climb into the car with Kate and Mia sitting next to me with Ethan in the passenger seat. Sawyer is in the back by himself making calls.

"Excuse me sir, can you turn on the radio please?" I ask kindly to the taxi man. He nods and turns the radio on and I suddenly feel like dancing cause my favorite song was on. It was Say You Like Me by We The Kings. I started singing along.

She's the girl that no one ever knows.

And I say hi, but she's too shy to say hello.

She's just waiting for that one to take her hand

And shake her up.

I bet I could.

I wish my heart was always on her mind.

'Cause she's on mine like all day, all the time.

Forget me not, forget me now.

I've come too far to turn around.

I'm here tonight.

'Cause I'm never going down,

I'm never giving up.

I'm never gonna leave,

So put your hands up.

If you like me,

Then say you like me.

I'm never going down,

I'm never giving up.

I'm never gonna leave,

So put your hands up.

If you like me,

Then say you like me.

Whoa, oh, oh, oh.

Whoa, oh, oh, oh.

Whoa, oh, oh, oh.

Whoa, oh, oh, oh.

Suddenly Kate, Mia and Ethan start singing with me. The taxi driver was just smiling.

She's the girl that no one ever knows.

Works a double just to buy her clothes.

Nicotine and faded dreams,

Baby, just believe

There's no one else like me.

Sawyer decides to join the party and starts singing.

'Cause I'm never going down,

I'm never giving up.

I'm never gonna leave,

So put your hands up.

If you like me,

Then say you like me.

I'm never going down,

I'm never giving up.

I'm never gonna leave,

So put your hands up.

If you like me,

Then say you like me.

Whoa, oh, oh, oh.

Whoa, oh, oh, oh.

Whoa, oh, oh, oh.

Whoa, oh, oh, oh.

It's time to fall into my arms.

'Cause I've been waiting for too long.

You're an angel,

Grab your halo,

And lets fly tonight.

'Cause I'm never going down,

I'm never giving up.

I'm never gonna leave,

So put your hands up.

If you like me,

Then say you like me.

'Cause I'm never going down,

I'm never giving up.

I'm never gonna leave,

So put your hands up.

If you like me,

Then say you like me.

I'm never going down,

I'm never giving up.

I'm never gonna leave,

So put your hands up.

If you like me,

Then say you like me.

Whoa, oh, oh, oh.

Whoa, oh, oh, oh.

Whoa, oh, oh, oh.

Whoa, oh, oh, oh.

Just say you like me.

We finish the song totally harmonizing if I do say so myself. We all start laughing, even Sawyer was laughing.

We got to the airport and past security. When we situated on the private jet, we immediately took off into the sky. I sat in my chair over looking the Seattle skyline. For the first time today, I actually smiled. Knowing I was with family, knowing I was safe.


	5. Chapter 6

**Hey! I'm so sorry that I didn't update but I've been having some weird things going on. So the long awaited Boys chapter is here! Trying to have so fun with this but its just getting really depressing ****, good thing I'm listening to 80's music while writing this!**

**Chapter 5-I'm a drunk idiot.**

**Christian POV**

I feel nothing.

No pain. No guilt. No happiness. No anger.

I feel nothing cause I've drown what was there with 3 bottles of whiskey and half a bottle of vodka. Fuck! I'm working on that other half now.

I ran into Elena while walking along main street trying to control whatever emotion I had then. I don't even remember now.

I knew I shouldn't have been talking to her. I knew I shouldn't have told her about the baby. I KNOW that I am certainly drunk right now but who cares. I certainly don't.

When I ran into Elena, I knew that it wasn't a fucking accident. She did it on purpose and when I eventually get home, Anastasia will definitely be pissed off with me. I would be too if I were her.

I wonder what Lelliot is doing right now? I bet he's doing the same thing I am. Getting nice and drunk.

I might as well go pay him a visit. We both screwed up so maybe we can help each other. Might as well try.

How do I get there? Oh right, the car. Wait, a minute! I'm drunk I can't drive. I know, I'll call a taxicab.

Well now aren't I smart. I'll bring the rest of my vodka and might as well buy another bottle of whiskey to share. He'll enjoy some brotherly company. If he doesn't want any of that then he can go fuck himself cause if he doesn't want to get nice and drunk then he can take care of my drunk self.

Everything is better when you're drunk, even the thought of having kids.

Wow. Can you imagine me, Christian Grey CEO of Grey Enterprises, a dad? What if I push my problems onto that tiny, innocent, beautiful baby? My fifty shades of fucked up will just crush a baby.

What am I thinking? I am going to push what feelings I have down and go and see my brother.

I get to the outside of the bar and into a taxi. I tell the driver to go to his apartment. I shove a hundred dollar bill in his face which he oh so happily takes then drives fastly back out of the drive way.

I stumble up to the elevator and press the button very slowly. When the elevator opens, a very pretty, not at all my sexy Ana, red head comes out wearing a dress that covers almost nothing on her.

That's the red headed bimbo Elliot slept with? He's now hit rock bottom and with her making a surprise visit I really think he needs some mans company.

She sees me and flashes a bright smile and a small wink; I wave a hurry to get into elevator. I'm already in trouble with Ana; I don't need to add to her fire. I stumble to Elliot's door and knock.

I'm not feeling so well after all.

Elliot answers the door and that's when I pass out.

#$%^&*really bad line break*&^%$#

**(Elliot POV)**

I sit there after the bimbo's visit. I didn't remember her name since I was smashed and she told me it was Kami.

Kami tried to sleep with me again tonight and I told her no. Just seeing her in that piece of cloth some people would call a dress just made bile rise to my mouth.

I was a fucking idiot to do that. I'm a bastard and I don't deserve Kate, but I miss her a hell of a lot.

I need to show her that it was an accident and how I was sabotaged. It wasn't me!

I hear a loud obnoxious knock on the door and I slowly move to get it. When I opened the door I find a blubbering drunk Christian who decides to pass out right while I am standing there totally unaware.

I need to call Ana. That little lady must be out of her mind worried about where he is. Her and Christian must have gotten in a pretty big fight for him to be going and getting stupid drunk.

I rush to get him on the couch but unfortunately Christian doesn't make that far as he just falls out of my grasp into the floor nearly missing my coffee table. I move him to the side and turn him on his stomach so that if he throws up he won't choke on it. I put a nice grey blanket over him and walk over to my phone. I look down my contacts to find Ana's.

I dial her number and wait until the third ring. She finally answers, "Hello? Oh hey mom, what's up?" Mom? I am certainly not a woman.

"Um Ana? This is Elliot? Are you ok?" I hear some shuffling on the other end and her whispering "Hey, its my mom. I really need to take this call so ill be in the other room. Please don't eavesdrop."

A door clicks shut and I hear the faint sound of a lock. "Hey Elliot. I know it was you; I just didn't want Kate to over react. So what's up?" Kate's with her? What is this little girl doing?

"Um so I don't know if you know this but apparently Christian went out and got shit-faced. I didn't want you to worry but he kind of passed out in my hall way but I got him. He's pretty smashed so I'll just keep him here at my apartment if that's ok with you?"

"Elliot, how much has Christian talked about?" I try to think about what Christian and I have talked about the past week. Nothing comes to mind.

"Nothing. Why?" she sighs, takes a deep breath and begins.

"Elliot, Christian and I got into a massive fight. When he wakes up I want you to tell him about our little conversation we are about to have. Christian stormed out when I told him about me being pregnant. Now, you are not allowed to tell anyone about that. Kate was backing me up and saw how sad I got about Christians reaction and she decided that we needed a little vacation. Ethan and Mia are with us in the plane right now. I do not want to talk to Christian until he can decide how wrong he was.

He needs to make up for how he acted and he needs to get myself and the baby back if he still wants us. It's a package deal. And you mister need to fight for Kate. She still loves you and I have a feeling that she will take you back if you make her believe that you are sorry. Now I have to go. Tell Christian that I love him and not to look for us. He can call and text and email but that is it. Laters, Elliot"

Ana has taken a new voice hasn't she? But she is right. I need to fight for what I love.

I need to fight for Kate. I have to. I love her, I really do love her.


End file.
